Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for initializing an anti-theft system, in particular an immobilizer of a motor vehicle. An anti-theft system, known from German Patent DE 195 26 530 C1, has a plurality of keys which must be used to provide proof of authorization before the motor vehicle can be used. This takes place in a dialog process in which a request signal is transmitted from the motor vehicle to a key, which transmits back its code signal in response. The code signal is checked for its authorization in the motor vehicle.
If a control unit has to be replaced in the vehicle, the new control unit is initialized by using at least two keys that transfer their code signal to the motor vehicle. However, in such an anti-theft system, it is still possible to commit insurance fraud by offering the vehicle to a purchaser together with two or more keys. The insurer of the vehicle is informed that the vehicle has been stolen together with one key.